The application relates to an improved small heating system.
A method and a device for burning solid fuels are known from EP 2 426 414 A2. Here a device is used that has a combustion chamber in which primary combustion is carried out on a feed grate. Above the combustion chamber a cyclone chamber is arranged, in which cyclone combustion is performed. In the cyclone chamber, a rotary movement of the smoke gases and the solids contained therein is effected, whereby the solids are forced outward and, if necessary, if they do not burn in the cyclone combustion, are guided partly directly and partly via lines back into the combustion chamber and serve for dust separation. Toward this end, the fly ash is tangentially drawn from the combustion chamber and transported directly into the primary combustion chamber, under the grate or via separate ash logistics.
An arrangement of small heating systems for achieving a desired oxygen content is known from the Wood Gasification Forum—Topic: Lambda Check+Pellet Boilers URL:http://www.holzvergaser-forum.de/index.php/forum/lambdacheck/8195-lambdacheck—pelletkessel
and Wood Gasification Forum—Flome. March 2012 URL:https://web.archive.org/web/20130312090416/http:/holzvergaser-forum.de/
as well as Haustechnik-Dialog—Wood Gasification: Optimal residual oxygen content, lambda sensor, FHG 3000 turbo. URL: http://www.haustechnikdialog.de/Forum/t/55364/Holzvergaser-Optimaler-Restsauerstoffgehalt-Lambdasonde-FHG-3000-turbo [all accessed at Jan. 16, 2014].
Separate optimization of the primary and secondary air supply is known from the aforementioned source Holzvergaserforum—Home, March 2012. URL: https://web.archive.org/web/20130312090416/http:I/holzvergaser-forum.de/.
A method and device for combustion of organic material are known from EP 0 289 355 A2, in which a gas and air are guided into a combustion chamber. The combustion chamber has a surface formed by rotation about a longitudinal axis.
A large heating system for solid combustible material is known from DE 195 25 106 C1, with a feed grate for continuously rearranging and guiding the combustible material through different zones.